


Shield Yourself

by totallynotobsessed



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alfred is trying his best, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Battle, Ubbe is protective, this ship needs more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotobsessed/pseuds/totallynotobsessed
Summary: Set between 5x15 and 5x16.Now that the battle is over, Alfred can not seem to find it in him to relax. While trying to find some peace, he stumbles across Ubbe.





	Shield Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written for this ship but the lack of fics in this tag has inspired me to write my own. Honestly, I had no clue what to write but this is what we ended up with.

* * *

They had won the battle but at a cost greater than he ever wanted to be witness to. Alfred had to admit, there were times amongst the fighting where he had feared the worst for them all but Ubbe’s plan had worked, bless the Lord. During his speech, Alfred publicly acknowledged what the Northmen had done for them, hopefully now the court will be more agreeable to their presence. They could rest. For the moment at least.

It was only him in the chambers, his wife was elsewhere with his mother, while he focused on cleaning up. The water in the wash bowl in front of Alfred turned to red as he washed the blood from his face. Once finished, he dried off his face with a cloth and with a small but exhausted sigh. When he had entered his rooms he had asked to be left alone but now he almost regrets that decision as he lacked the energy to remove his leather armour.

Moving away from the table, he sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Alfred was grateful of a moment to take in the quiet without anyone yelling at him or trying to overthrow him. The young king rubbed his hands over his face, wincing as it went over the cut on the bridge of his nose. Perhaps it would scar. Was it wrong that he almost wished it would? Like having Ubbe cut his hair, maybe it would help his peers see him as a man.

His thoughts turned to the Viking. Alfred had only met Ragnar for a short period when he was younger but he could already tell that Ubbe was the most similar. Bjorn was a warrior like their father but was very much making a name for himself without the name Ragnarson attached. Meanwhile, Alfred played many games of chess with Ivar when he had first visited England, it was clear that Ivar had inherited Ragnar’s intelligence and strategy – maybe some madness too, he was someone to definitely fear. However, it seemed that it was Ubbe who had developed the same wisdom and intriguing nature which separated him from his brothers.

Alfred couldn’t help but wonder what Ubbe was doing now that the battle was done. Was he thanking the Pagan Gods his life and victory? Or was he thanking the one true God which he had agreed to convert to? Alfred wondered if maybe he was spending time with Torvi, his wife, who he knew was rather affected by the disappearance of Lagertha. He could imagine that, like himself, Ubbe may also have desired some time to himself. Over the last couple of months, Alfred believed that they had grown close, especially over the time since Ubbe had started training him to fight. In that time, the Northman had become one of his most trusted allies, or friend, maybe something more.

Now feeling dissatisfied with just staying in his room, Alfred felt the need to move and distract his mind, he gets up and leaves his room to walk down the corridors. Although, many others seemed to have a similar idea, lurking in all the passage-ways and successfully making Alfred feel quite anxious. Therefore, he decided that some fresh air may do him some good, sneaking outside and heading down to the woods.

As he approached the training area he and Ubbe had spent many free days, he paused to watch as said Viking practiced throwing axes at some poor tree. Ubbe was a great warrior and Alfred truly admired this, he wished he too shared the same strength, so he enjoyed just watching the man train alone before those very sharp axes are turned towards himself. Alfred took careful steps, trying to not disturb Ubbe as he walks across the dry leaves.

“So, this is where you went.” Alfred spoke to himself, louder than he originally intended he realised as Ubbe suddenly turned on his heel and axe was leaving his hand, flying in Alfred’s direction. Adrenalin rushed through his veins as he just about managed to dodge the axe, stumbling to the side and almost slipping on the ground.

“Ubbe!” Alfred calls out, holding his arms up in surrender – a position he finds himself in far too much with the Viking.

“Apologies.” Ubbe replies, slight smirk pulling at the lips, “You must work on your stealth though.” He reaches down and picks up another axe but does not throw this one, thankfully.

Relaxing, Alfred lowers his hands and approaches Ubbe, “Yes, I do need to work on that it seems.”

“I thought you would be resting. It was a hard battle.” Ubbe asks while glancing down at the axe he was slowly turning in his hand.

“I felt… restless, I guess. I wanted to avoid the court for a while before the next problem comes to light.” Alfred focused his gaze on Ubbe’s face, those cold blue eyes looked to his own. “Why are you out here?”

“I’m a free man, aren’t I?” Ubbe says, raising an eyebrow.

“You know I did not mean it like that.” He responds defensively, frowning.

“I know.” A smile appears on Ubbe’s lips once more, it was small and tired but still warmed something in Alfred. Ubbe turns away, back to his target tree and throws the axe once more, embedding it in the bark with a satisfying thud. “I’m here ‘cause I needed to do something.”

“I can understand. It seems there is something about battles that just leave one uneasy for hours after.” The Saxon steps closer again and rests his slightly shaking hand on his friend’s arm, “I wanted to thank you, personally, for what you have done for us. We never would have managed to accomplish what we did today without your help. I am forever grateful.”

Ubbe just shrugged, “I said you could trust me.” His gaze was heavy. “We can have the land we were promised now, yes?”

Alfred nods, gripping Ubbe’s arm a little tighter, “I promise you, my friend, you shall get those lands. Tomorrow I shall publicly sign them over to you and you’ll be free to farm those lands like your father wanted. I hope I’ll keep your loyalty once you have what you came for.”

A sigh slips from Ubbe but Alfred can not quite tell if it’s from relief or frustration. “I can’t speak for the others, but I do intend on staying here for now. Something tells me that Bjorn shall take the opportunity to leave. Lagertha’s disappearance is heavy on his mind.” Alfred moves his hand away but instead Ubbe lifts both  hands to take grip of the leather chest plate protecting the young king, rubbing his thumbs over the solid patterned material.

“You thought well today, or at least well enough to stay alive. Although, I saw your brother have to intervene. What happened?” There was a joking tone clear in his voice, meanwhile, Alfred was stuck on the compliment to his skills before he could answer.

“For some reason, I hesitated.”

Ubbe playfully shakes him lightly, “That is not what I told you to do. Never hesitate.”

Alfred rolled his eyes, “I am aware. I didn’t mean for it to happen and I’ll make sure it  doesn’t again."

Ubbe’s face settled into something more serious. “You are a king. You must protect yourself better than you do. I doubt your brother is always going to be around to save you.”

"What about you?" Alfred asked.

"What about me?"

Was Ubbe's reply, stubborn to answer a question Alfred. Was he hiding something? Furrowing his brow, he let his eyes scan over the elder's face. "You said Aethelred wouldn't always be around to look after me, but what about you?" Even though he knew they were already close together as Ubbe held onto him, Alfred felt the need to lean so it was a matter of inches that seperated the pair. "You have become a good friend to me, Ubbe." For some reason, he needed to know if this man held anything more for him.

Visibly softening, Ubbe slides his hands up over Alfred's shoulders until they settle into cupping the younger's neck. He must be able to feel the quickening of Alfred's pulse beneath his fingers. His voice was painfully honest as he spoke, "I can not promise you anything, Alfred, I don't think that would be fair."

Like they did on the leather, his thumbs rubbed against his jaw in a soothing manner. Closing the remaining distance between them, Ubbe pressed his forehead to Alfred's, an embrace Alfred has witnessed before between other northmen. "I will try my best to make sure you don't get sent to join your God too soon though." 

" _Our_ God" Alfred felt the need to correct. He knew renouncing his old Gods wasn't easy for Ubbe to do but Alfred was thankful of his decision more each day. Ubbe decided not to comment, most likely ignoring the correction. He did pull back though, but not far, still close enough to look suspicious were someone to walk by - Alfred could not find it within him to care.

"My father was close to a monk when I was younger. Athelstan, you may know of him, I remember being told that he had stayed here for some time." Ubbe starts.

Not wanting to yet reveal his true background, Alfred replies "Yes, I knew of him. My grandfather was very fond of him, loved him even, if I can recall."

"Despite how much Bjorn wants to ignore it, our father was Christened for Athelstan. Apparently, he wanted to be reunited with his monk friend in heaven when he died." Alfred tilts his head curiously while Ubbe continues. "You say your grandfather loved Athelstan, Ragnar did too. But I don't think it was in the same way." 

"I must admit, I am confused, Ubbe." If he was honest, Alfred was not as confused as he claimed, knowing exactly what Ubbe meant but he did not want to be too hopeful. "How does this story relate?" 

"It might not relate at all." In his usual straight-forward way, Ubbe shrugged his shoulders seemingly uncaring again as he answered, "Or maybe, we're not too different from what they were." Whether or not this was a sign of confirmed emotions, he did not know.

 _Never hesitate,_ Alfred thought. Deciding to take the risk, he pushed up onto his toes and angled his head slightly, awkwardly pressing his lips against the Viking's. There was a slight stumble in surprise at the sudden action, but Ubbe planted his feet firmly into the ground to stop further wobbling. It took Alfred longer than it should have to realise that he wasn't being rejected, in fact, there were actually lips moving against his. The pair were now fully in eachothers' space.

It was similar to when he kisses Elsewith but also so different at the same time. While both were soft, Ubbe's lips had a slightly rough texture thanks to the lack of care while out in the cold and damp weather. Alfred could taste a hint of wine was there as well as something he could not quite pin point. Alfred had learnt to care for his wife but that was for duty, he had never wanted to marry in the first place, but with Ubbe he felt a genuine bond. 

His hands, unsure what to do, came to rest on the corse fabric of Ubbe's tunic and his fingers began to curl into it. One hand remained on his neck but Alfred could feel the other travel to the back of his head, Ubbe's fingers brushing through his hair. Breaking the kiss, Ubbe spoke with his lips still grazing against his own, "I wish you hadn't cut your hair." 

"You know why I did." Alfred sighs. 

"I know. It's still a shame." Ubbe presses a kiss to Alfred's lips first this time. Sadly, he only gets to enjoy it briefly as Ubbe then steps away. Before his brain could catch up with what was going on, a Viking shield was pushed into his arms while Ubbe drew his sword.

"What are you doing?" He questions, rather nervous by this man who had just kissed him now circling him, sword in hand like a predator who has spotted it's prey. This better not be some strange way of Ubbe flirting because Alfred did not approve.

"Everytime I looked up at you during that battle you seem to have lost your shield." Ubbe gestured with the sword to the large circular object that Alfred now adjusted his hold on. "This shield is for you. I'm teaching you to protect yourself so you don't lose your pretty royal head." 

Alfred actually seemed to be lost for words, what they were just doing still incredibly fresh in his mind and racing heart (and possibly other body parts as well). "But-"

He doesn't get time to finish the sentence, Ubbe was already swinging towards him with a flury of attacks and a smile on his face. Alfred could help but grin too, just about lifting the shield at the right time and at the right angles to defend himself.

"That wasn't bad. If you manage to not get hit again, perhaps we can practise a few other things." His smile turns to a smirk at Alfred's flushed expression, mind full of implications, totally unprepared for Ubbe's next attack. Maybe this kind of flirting wasn't too bad after all.

Alfred tried his best to focus and learn because if he died in battle, it would be a shame to miss out on what else they could do together.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I just love these two so much and I'm intrigued to see how it will continue in the series.  
> Please leave kudos and comments, it's nice to know what people think. Also helps me decided if it's worth me writing more for this ship in the future :)


End file.
